ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Targeting the Captain
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Questsde:Attentat auf den Kapitän Walkthrough *Trade an Imperial Mythril Piece to Halshaob (H-10) in the south-east corner of the Nashmau Port. **Shares a once per day Earth timer with Royal Painter Escort. *Go to the Black Coffin assault entrance, and enter when ready. Buffs wear upon entering. *Buff up and walk to the rear of the ship's hold. *There are 2 Windjammer Imps in the room where the NM spawned from the previous quest, kill those and proceed up the stairs.(Note: The Windjammer imps must be agroed from behind in order to keep Bubbly's route in a linear path. If you use a sneak attack on the imps without them seeing you he will walk back and forth instead of around the cabin when you attack the Captain. **Ranged attacks as well as any ranged blue magic spell can be used to induce a "sneak attack" on the Imps. *Behind the door is Cutthroat Kabsalah (Corsair) and his pet Opo-opo, Bubbly. **An ideal strategy is to kite Cutthroat Kabsalah while you focus your attention on taking down Bubbly. **Bubbly uses all the regular Opo-opo TP moves (beware of Spinning Claw). *It is possible to pull Bubbly without getting aggro from Cutthroat Kabsalah. However, even if you do get Cutthroat Kabsalah's attention, he moves very slowly and it is reported that you can evade him long enough to lose hate. *If you wish to trigger the %3F%3F%3F Gloves chest, you must successfully initiate a surprise attack on the captain. In order to do this, you must land an attack on him when he is facing away from the doorway, without garnering Bubbly's attention. You must not miss the attack nor hit for 0. Upon attack, he will say something to the effect of being surprised What??, and Bubbly will link with him. If you have successfully landed a surprise attack, and if you lose aggro, you still get the %3F%3F%3F Gloves chest as long as you reaggro him with a spell (he won't say What?? when aggroed that way). *The ??? Gloves are not a 100% drop from the box even if you get a surprise attack on the Captain, the chances are very high but not 100%. Have occasionally gotten two ??? Boxes even though a successful surprise attack was done. *Cutthroat Kabsalah double attacks extremely frequently (100%?) and can use a ranged attack, as well as all the standard Fomor TP moves. He will also use the Corsair 2hr job ability Wild Card, bringing his TP to 300% and immediately using one of his TP moves. *Three chests can appear. The first chest appears for successfully killing the captain (killing the opo-opo is not needed). The second chest appears for successfully landing a surprise attack and contains either %3F%3F%3F Gloves or %3F%3F%3F Box. The third chest appears for killing the opo-opo and always contains a %3F%3F%3F Box. Notes * A RDM with excellent gear is able to land gravity and slow approx. 50% of the time, paralyze and ice nukes do resist. * The captain takes more damage from magic when inside the cabin (~800 for a tier III instead of ~ 400 outside). * A BST strategy involves kiting him with a pet on the top deck; up and down the stairs while the rest of the party kills Bubbly in the back room. However, the Captain can shoot straight through doors and buildings so kiting can be rather tricky. * Bubbly heals himself for around 1500 hp whenever he does Magic Fruit. * The Captain is resistant to slow, paralyze, elegy, requiem... with very high defense and double attacks so a Paladin tank is recommended. Damage output is typically 1/3 to 1/2 of normal. He was more susceptible to skillchain damage. A BLU can pull hate with self skillchains. * The Captain is not immune to the stun effect of Head Butt, making it an ideal way of slowing him down. Frightful and Demoralizing Roar also landed without any resists. With proper care it is possible for a Blue Mage to tank the Captain. * Ranged Weapon Skills attacks can induce the surprise attack on the captain. Mistral Axe has been confirmed as to work on the captain. * The captain can be gravitied by Desperate Flourish. Verified by 75 SAM/DNC. * The captain can easily be kited by any job with /nin up and down the top deck stairs. Ranged attack will go through walls, but won't interrupt your casting even if it hits. *Beaten with a 4-man party of Blue Mage, Monk, Puppetmaster (Soulsoother), and Dancer. Blue Mage managed to kite the captain very easily while the others beat down the Opo-Opo. Rewards The %3F%3F%3F Box, through Appraisal, can result in a multitude of various items, such as crafting ingredients and automaton attachments. This list is very much incomplete. The ??? Box containing an Automaton part is not a 100% drop from this BC and the appraisal rate on the Tranquilizer and Economizer seems very low. However, the ??? Box obtained from a surprise attack on the captain (which has a chance to be ??? Gloves) can also be an automaton part, resulting in a possible 2x automaton parts. |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |}